back to me
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Hope smiled up at her uncle, swinging their entwined hands."Don't worry, uncle Kol. I love you more than i love Mickey Mouse. Even if you don't have funny ears."


**Like always, this idea just popped into my mind and would not leave me alone unless I wrote something. If you liked it, please leave a review.**

* * *

**Back To Me**

**.**

**.**

**"Here comes the princess."**

The vampires and werewolves scattered around the compound turned around and looked at the entrance as they heard the echo of footsteps in their ears. The familiar giggling and the adorable voice of the one and only Hope Mikaelson made them each smile. They had been around the youngest Mikaelson since the day she had been born and had become quite fond of her, it was hard not to. The angelic-like soft features of her face, along with her bright ocean blue eyes and her beautiful smile was difficult not to fall in love with. Josh and Aiden looked at one another as the vampires and werewolves whispered to one another. Only six years before they had been at war but now, they were often around eachother since they were both fighting for the same thing, which was their home.

They were a family. Albeit quite dysfunctional, but a family nevertheless.

"Klaus has been going crazy without his little bundle of joy. I bet he's been counting down the days."

Aiden smirked at his boyfriend's words and nodded in agreement."He's been pacing back and forth. They all have."

Just then, the sound of Hope's voice reached their ears once more.

"_I want to show daddy my new shoes, momma! They match my eyes, remember? Do you think he'll be sad that I didn't get him a pair? We do have the same eyes."_

Hayley's laughter followed Hope's sentence before she replied softly._"I'm sure your father won't be sad, baby girl. He isn't quite fond of sandles, in case you haven't noticed. Could you imagine your father going to meetings in the sandles your wearing? Besides, we did bring him back another present, didn't we? I'm positive he'll like the pa-"_

"_Shhh! Don't say what we got him, momma, he'll hear! Daddy hears **everything**!"_

A few seconds later Hope came skipping into the compound, small hands holding on to her backpack straps, no doubt filled with things she had picked up on her trip. Her long brown hair was neatly set in a fishtail at one side and she was wearing a long white and bright blue summer dress to go with her new sandles they had heard her talking about. When she saw the vampires and werewolves, the beautiful smile they had all missed instantly crawled onto her face. She laughed happily at seeing extended family, which they were in her mind, and waved happily. Josh and Aiden waved back, laughing when Hayley came in, carrying their suitcases which Aiden took from her without her asking.

"How was your trip?" Josh asked, kneeling down before her as she hugged him.

Hope answered before Hayley could, practically bouncing with glee. They all listened as she went off on a long rant."It was so much fun! I went swimming, a lot, I got sand in my hair though. That's wasn't fun. Momma took me to the zoo, I got to pet some of the animals and feed them! I got to go in a big ride at Disneyland, and I wasn't scared at all like the other kids. We went shopping, _a lot_ because uncle Elijah gave us his bank card but we did buy him a present, didn't we momma?"

"Yes we did, baby girl."

"Did you see my new sandles? Did you?"

Hope balanced as she raised her left foot, wobbling slightly as she showed Josh and Aiden happily. They both nodded as an answer."Don't worry, I got everyone a present."

Hayley smiled proudly at her daughter. She had taken Hope to Disneyland for the week, the hybrid witch had been obsessed with the place ever since she had seen it advertised on the television earlier that year. She would light up whenever she caught sight of it on the television and would smile brightly. Of course, it wasn't difficult to take the child there, and Klaus was more than happy to grin and bear it for his daughter. They didn't need anything but compulsion and transportation to take Hope to Disneyland. Anything his daughter wanted Klaus was more than happy to give her so that made Hayley the bad cop now and then whenever she thought it went too far.

So they negotiated with Hope, well, Hayley did. They agreed that if Hope managed to pass Elijah's history test without using her magic, something that Kol encouraged, then her mother would take her to Disneyland. More than happy with the deal, Hope passed with flying colors after studying with her parents all weekend. She hardly cheated any other time and didn't need to, the hybrid witch was more advanced than other children and was really smart.

Klaus wasn't happy that he wasn't going, but Hayley reminded him that he was going to take Hope to his favorite art museum in Paris the year after. His work was on display there, and like her father before her, Hope had a growing fascination with art. She did pass that subject with her father whenever he tested her and gave her assignments. Hope was home schooled, each person in her family taught her a subject. Klaus, reluctant to be parted with his daughter for the first time, agreed. It was the first time Hayley would be gone with Hope, too, and it was a bonding experience. He would have that when he took Hope to Paris the year after.

He made them promise to call him every morning and every night.

Finished with showing off, Hope turned to her mother."Where's daddy?"

She didn't wait for a response. Instead, Hope stood in the middle of the compound, still keeping a hold of her bag pack and did what she always did whenever her father wasn't in sight. The vampires, werewolves and even her mother, winced when she opened her mouth and screamed.

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"

Hayley shook her head, turning to Josh."She gets her lungs from her aunt."

A second later, Hope found herself being lifted up into a pair of strong arms. She let out a giggle, letting to of her blue backpack straps to lock her arms around the neck of who was holding her. She instantly knew that it was her father, the wolf inside her always knew whenever he was near. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Marcel came from different parts of their home, making their way down the stairs. They each smiled at seeing Hope with Klaus, the hybrid had been irritating with her gone. Rebekah nudged Kol who had been the same as his brother, wondering why they hadn't taken him to Disneyland either, he hadn't seen much of the world since he had been undaggered.

"You _yelled_, baby wolf?" Klaus smiled widely, his own wolf settling after being parted from his daughter.

Hope kissed her father's cheek, hugging him tightly while the others looked on."Did you miss me?"

Klaus hummed, pretending to think about her question even though he had missed his daughter more than she would think, it had been clear."Hmmm, maybe a little, love."

"I missed you, too. Even momma missed you, daddy. She said that it was quiet for the first time in a long time."

Klaus chuckled and looked over at the mother of his child, who just rolled her eyes in response."Well, at least we both agreed on something, little wolf. It's been nothing but peaceful without your mother arguing with Kol over the TV."

Kol piped up from beside his brother, kissing Hope's outstretched hand as he and his siblings along with her brother welcomed her home. "That's because i've been too busy mending a broken heart, Nik. Did _nobody_ consider taking _me_ to Disneyland? Did anybody wonder that Kol would have liked to meet Mick Moon?"

They all looked at the youngest Mikaelson brother with a weird expression as he pouted. Elijah sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Kol pouted.

"_Mickey. _It's Mickey Mouse, brother and I'm sure they did consider it. But Hope has never been there and she would have been upset that her favourite character wouldn't have lived long enough to meet her. You know how you are around other children besides Hope." Elijah replied.

His brothers had been exhausting the past week and he was close to breaking. Kol rolled his eyes, taking Hope from Klaus, settling her onto her feet. She took Kol and her brother's hand as they led her to the stairs. Marcel smiled at his sister, who beamed up at her big brother, holding his hand as she followed them to the stairs. She was holding onto her backback by it's straps with her free hand, looking like she had just come from school.

"I knew it would look adorable when I picked it out for you trip." Rebekah whispered down at her niece."Don't you look pretty in that dress, my love?"

"Yes I do, aunt Bekah. I do."

Hope turned to her brother, telling him about their trip, eyes wide and sparkling as she ranted."Did you miss your brother, kiddo? You didn't forget us?"

"I missed everybody. Momma didn't want to go on the big, big ride. She said that it didn't look fun. I wasn't old enough and she wouldn't use her compulsion. I had to be seven. I told her that you would take me on it next time we go. Right, hummingbird?"

Marcel's smirk only widened and he nodded fiercely."Damn right, kiddo."

He had missed that damn nickname. Seven days without his sister was harder than he thought.

"What about your favorite uncle, darling? Did you miss him?"

Hope smiled up at her uncle, swinging their entwined hands."Don't worry, uncle Kol. I love you more than i love Mickey Mouse. Even if you don't have funny ears."

Elijah and Klaus took their suitcases from Aiden and Josh as they made their way back upstairs."I take it you two had fun?"

"She loved Florida. We took pictures. I may have took a few too much, but believe me Klaus, you'll want to see them. She loved Mickey, of course, and she swam with the dolphins. Hope's _fearless_. The other children were terrified when we went to the local zoo. She's an angel compared to the other kids we saw. In fact, she's well behaved all the time. We got lucky."

Klaus chuckled, nodding, watching a his daughter continued to tell his siblings and Marcel about her adventure."That we did love."

"How was your separation anxiety, then? What do I have to look forward to next year when you take her to that art thing?"

"You won't believe what a nuisance he has been, Hayley. Don't get me started."

But before his brother could tell on him to Hayley, Hope yelled down at them from the front room."MOMMA! DADDY! Presents!"

Hayley and Elijah were cut off again when Kol's head poked out from behind the front room doors. He glared at them, eyes wild."Will you three hurry? I want my present!"

_If big, bad Kol from seven years ago could see himself now _Klaus mused with a grin.

"Yes, Nik, hurry!" Rebekah demanded.

Klaus watched as his siblings fawned over Hope's thoughtful presents with a smirk. Rebekah had gotten a new pair of heels and going by the loud squeal she gave, the blonde had been happy, Elijah a new journal since he had recently filled out his last one. He had been keeping journals for as long as he could remember, especially since Hope had been born. Hayley smiled at him when she saw Elijah's astonishment.

"You'll write good things about me, right, uncle 'Lijah?"

He chuckled, nodding at his niece."I always do, Hope. It's your father and uncle you have to be worried about. If only they were as well behaved as you."

Hope had picked out the gifts herself, with only help when Hayley had purchased them. Her daughter had insisted on getting something for everyone since they hadn't been there. She demanded it. She refused not to bring anything back for her family. Marcel had gotten a necklace of a hummingbird, a nickname she had began using for Marcel for as long as he could remember. Hope was obsessed with birds, just like her father, and hummingbird meant messenger and permanence. Marcel was her hummingbird who was always there for her and always brought joy to her whatever the day or her mood.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

Marcel held his sister close, heart warming at the six year old, unsure how to react to this. He had never gotten anything from anyone since Klaus had given him a gift."It's great, kiddo. Thanks."

Kol had received a spellbook Hayley had come across on their travel to Florida. It seems that Hope made an entrance wherever she went, as if the supernatural community knew that Hope Mikaelson was amongst them, even in Florida. A witch whose family had known Kol had found them and in return for some deal her family had made with the youngest Mikaelon brother, she had given Hayley the spellbook. Kol had laughed, recognizing the spellbook instantly, and began to pick out spells for himself to teach his niece. Kol had forced everyone to turn around as he hugged Hope, something only his niece received. He hadn't noticed Rebekah taking a quick picture when he enveloped Hope.

He had been last but Hope hadn't handed it over."Close your eyes, daddy!"

He arched an eyebrow, wondering what she had planned. Hope was wearing the infamous Mikaelson smirk. She crossed her small arms over her chest, blue eyes mirroring him."Why, love? What are you going to do?"

Kol chuckled, looking up from the spellbook he had been engrossed in. He piped up, mimicking Hope's voice."Yes, close your eyes, _daddy._"

He glared at Kol before obeying his daughter. Hope leaned closer, suspicious, narrowing her gaze while Klaus smirked. Rebekah laughed at her niece before leaning over, covering Klaus' eyes with her hand."Happy now, my love?"

"Yep!" Hope smiled, popping the 'p'.

Giggling, she skipped the room for a while to retrieve it, yelling for Josh and Aiden. His daughter hadn't bought his one, in fact, she had made it herself. Josh and Aiden entered, both holding each side of something large. It was wrapped, of course in brown paper, and Elijah could tell that wasn't by choice. Hope pointed at the table in front of Klaus and they leaned it against the table before leaving. Hope stepped in front of her father, close to shooting through the roof with excitement.

She nodded at her aunt who pulled her hand away a moment later."Open them now, daddy!"

He did just that and when they landed on it, he stared. Klaus knew what it was by heart, years of painting and sending them off to museums didn't come just naturally.

"Unwrap it, daddy. Like Christmas."

Klaus did it gently, not wanting to wreck what was hidden and when he finished, a gasp left him.

"Wow. We have some talent in this family. Besides me, of course." Kol stated, eyes wide, just as the others.

"She just finished it about two days ago. I got it framed, of course, but Hope did the rest. Looks like she inherited more than just her eyes from you." Hayley whispered.

Klaus didn't respond, just held his daughter to him as they all stared in awe at what was in front of them. He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes glassed over. It was a painting of Hope and Hayley with Mickey Mouse. His daughter, despite being six years old, was a fantastic painter. It wouldn't seem much to others, but it meant a lot to him. He had taught his daughter how to paint from a young age and even before she could lift a brush, Klaus would paint with her watching. She smiled happily whenever her father painted, as if she was relaxed by it and would fall asleep. They had laughed, made memories and had bonded while painted. She had inherited it from him, she had gotten something _good_ from Klaus while he had gotten his paranoia from Mikael.

Hope wanted to be like him and to Klaus, that was everything.

The elder female hybrid had gotten it framed, and there was a small plaque attached to it. Engraved on the plaque was a few words from his daughter -

_Maybe one day my paintings will be shown next to yours. But not this one. This painting is special, it's only for you._

_Always and forever;_

_Hope._

"Do you like it, daddy? We showed Mickey and he did. Even the man who framed it liked it."

Klaus smiled over at his daughter, who was always full of surprises."Mickey's never wrong, sweetheart. You told me that yourself. It's beautiful."

Yes, his daughter was a genius and Klaus Mikaelson couldn't be more lucky.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
